Wybór
by euphoria814
Summary: Stiles i Derek spotykają się w barze. AU bezwilkołacze.


**Tytuł: Wybór**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Info: angst, wspomnienie o śmierci postaci kanonicznych, canon-divergence, Kate Argent wyjątkowo pozytywnie przedstawiona**

* * *

Derek wsunął się na jedno z krzeseł w barze i poczekał, aż przyjaźnie wyglądająca kobieta podejdzie do niego. Po prawie ośmiu latach z trudem rozpoznawał Beacon Hills, ale nic dziwnego. Gdy opuszczał miasto był jeszcze nastolatkiem.

Pub był prawie pusty, nie licząc dwudziestoparolatka, który przygryzał wargę czytając 'Wstęp do psychologii poznawczej' Neissera. Długie, szczupłe palce mężczyzny trzymały pewnie długopis, gdy od czasu do czasu notował w zeszycie uwagi.

Z jakiegoś powodu Derek nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Nieznajomy miał w sobie coś takiego, że przykuwał uwagę. Może chodziło o bladą karnację albo usiane na jego policzkach pieprzyki. A może o skupiony wyraz twarzy, gdy od strony do strony zgłębiał jedną z tych nauk, które też kiedyś pociągały Dereka.

Barmanka podeszła do niego z uśmiechem, zarzucając na ramię czystą ścierkę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą polerowała szklanki.

\- Co podać? – spytała uprzejmie.

\- Piwo – odparł bez wahania.

W mieście był od dwóch dni, ale dopiero dziś zdecydował się na zwiedzanie. Na dobrą sprawę w Beacon i tak nie było nic ciekawszego od Rezerwatu, w którym stał jego dom i baru, w którym właśnie miał zamiar wypić kilka piw. Zastanawiał się czy nie zamówić dla nieznajomego jakiegoś alkoholu, ale mężczyzna pił tylko herbatę.

Chłopak, jakby wyczuł jego wzrok, bo oderwał się od lektury i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. Miał zaskakująco jasne i radosne oczy. Derek nie potrafił z tej odległości określić ich koloru, ale w tej chwili nie było to ważne. Mężczyzna siorbnął z filiżanki chłodny już napój i drasnął się długopisem w policzek, domalowując kolejnego pieprzyka.

\- Nie wszystkie hipotezy postawione przez Neissera znalazły zastosowanie w późniejszym, szerszym rozumieniu kognitywistyki – powiedział nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z kimś na swoim poziomie na temat psychologii. Odkąd zaczął pracę jako pedagog notorycznie wysyłano do niego dzieciaki, których jedynym problemem był wygląd albo niedostatecznie wysoka pozycja w szkolnej hierarchii. Z tym im jednak nie mógł pomóc, a słuchać o tym, że to tak naprawdę nie jest ważne, nie chciały.  
Kącik ust mężczyzny drgnął, gdy przesunął się instynktownie bliżej Dereka.

\- Nie interesuje mnie tak dokładnie Neisser. Jest tylko środkiem do tego, żebym w pełni pojął koncepcję modeli blokowych w teorii Atkinsona i Shiffrina – odparł nieznajomy.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, bo na końcu języka miał już, że z chęcią pomoże, ale byłoby to zagranie jak ze szkoły średniej. W zasadzie naoglądał się takich przez rok, więc być może i sam zaczynał cofać się w rozwoju.

\- Nowy w mieście? – spytał tymczasem nieznajomy.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł Derek, nie chcąc kontynuować tematu.

W tak małej mieścinie jak Beacon Hills na pewno wszyscy wciąż pamiętali o pożarze. Starał się jak mógł unikać plotek o swoim powrocie i niewygodnych pytań, które mogły przyjść później.

\- Jestem Stiles – przedstawił się w końcu mężczyzna, wyciągając w jego stronę poplamioną atramentem dłoń.

\- Derek – odparł ściskając ją mocniej.

ooo

Palce Stilesa zawinęły się z łatwością wokół jego erekcji, gdy pocałunek trwał. Derek nie był pewien jak chłopak tak szybko zdążył uporać się z guzikami w jego spodniach, bo sam się szarpał niewprawnie. Stiles parsknął w jego usta i pchnął go na łóżko, ściągając z siebie ubranie, najwyraźniej rozbawiony jego nieporadnością.

\- Śmiej się póki możesz – mruknął Derek. – Za chwilę będziesz jęczał – zagroził i Stiles znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem z jakąś dziwną dozą nieśmiałości.

Po prawie dwugodzinnej rozmowie w barze, pojechali do nowego mieszkania Dereka i już w progu zaczęli się całować, a teraz – już w sypialni atmosfera ewidentnie uległa zmianie. Derek nie był pewien dlaczego, bo przecież wszystko było jasne już w chwili, gdy Stiles wsiadł do jego samochodu. Wszystko w zasadzie było klarowne, gdy tylko mężczyzna przyjął jego zaproszenie.

Stiles położył się na nim ostrożnie, a potem powiódł dłonią po jego owłosionej klatce piersiowej. Długie palce przypadkowo zahaczyły o twarde już sutki, więc Derek wciągnął do płuc odrobinę więcej powietrza, czując, że rumieniec na jego twarzy zaczyna się już rozprzestrzeniać. Nie sądził, żeby Stiles był jakimś fanem Kamasutry, ale delikatność i doprowadzająca do szału powolność z jaką chłopak go dotykał, była żywcem wyjęta z pierwszego rozdziału cholernej encyklopedii seksu. Derek nigdy nie poświęcał temu zbyt wiele uwagi i w tej chwili wiedział już jak wiele tracił. Stiles rozpalał go sunąc tymi miękkimi opuszkami po już wrażliwej i pokrytej mgiełką potu skórze, ale omijając najważniejsze można by powiedzieć rejony.

W końcu mężczyzna oderwał się od jego mięśni brzucha, które zafascynowały go na początku i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Lubię cię – powiedział Stiles całkiem szczerze. – I nie chcę, żeby to była jednorazowa sprawa – dodał mniej pewnie.

Derek zawahał się, bo akurat tego się nie spodziewał. Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien powiedzieć, więc pocałował chłopaka, wciągając go pod swoje ciało.

\- I gdzie się podział sarkastyczny dupek z baru? – spytał retorycznie, dysząc w usta Stilesa.

Mógł wyczuć uśmiech mężczyzny przy swoim policzku.

\- Bez ubrania nie czuje się już tak pewnie – odparł chłopak, sugestywnie pocierając swoim kroczem o jego biodro.

Obaj byli już twardzi, a sądząc po westchnięciach, które wyrywały się Stilesowi, mężczyzna stał na samej krawędzi. Sączył się już pomiędzy nimi oboma i Derek prawdę powiedziawszy traktował to jako pieprzony komplement, bo nie było nic lepszego niż widok podnieconego do granic możliwości Stilesa. Rozchylone usta, zaczerwienione od pocałunków, chwytające spazmatycznie powietrze, gdy palce Dereka torowały sobie drogę pomiędzy jego pośladkami. Drżenie mięśni, gdy te same palce odnalazły swój cel i zaczęły pieścić wejście chłopaka. Rozszerzone z zaskoczenia źrenice, gdy Stiles dochodził z nie tak znowu cichym jękiem w jego ramionach. Tak, to wszystko było na swój sposób piękne.

\- Cholera – westchnął mężczyzna, ponownie się na nim skupiając. – Teraz będę zażenowany tym jak szybko doszedłem, ale to twoja cholerna wina – mruknął Stiles, gryząc go w obojczyk.

Derek nie mógł nie roześmiać się, bo chłopak już wcześniej w barze wykazał, że ma tendencję do marudzenia, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się to urocze. Stiles zresztą nie dał mu zbyt wiele czasu na przemyślenia, bo korzystając z własnej spermy, co wcale nie powinno być tak seksowne, zaczął obciągać jego członek. Z początku mała przestrzeń nie dawała mu swobody ruchu, ale ewidentnie Stiles nie chciał oderwać się od niego nawet na chwilę. W końcu złapał stały rytm, który sprawił, że jądra Dereka zaczęły niemal boleć od przetrzymywanego nasienia, ale on nie chciał tego skończyć tak szybko. Walczył z orgazmem dopóki miał siłę i jakąś świadomość, czując łzy formujące się pod jego przymkniętymi powiekami. Stiles zaczął skręcać nadgarstkiem dokładając dodatkową stymulację główki i Derek był skończony. Zesztywniał czując, że z każdym mimowolnym skurczem wciska partnera tylko głębiej w materac. Nie mógł zebrać jednak w sobie na tyle siły, żeby sturlać się ze Stilesa, więc kleili się do siebie przez chwilę, uspokajając oddechy.  
W końcu pogłaskał wyjątkowo miękki policzek mężczyzny, całując go delikatnie w kącik ust i zsunął się na bok, krzywiąc, gdy chłodne powietrze zderzyło się z jego rozpalonym ciałem. Stiles mruczał coś pod nosem o bałaganie, ale zignorował go, przyciągając chłopaka bliżej i robiąc z niego małą łyżeczkę. Godzina była dość wczesna, więc istniała szansa na rundę drugą, jeśli tylko zregenerują siły.

\- Skleimy się – wymruczał po chwili Stiles, poruszając biodrami jakby wbrew sobie.

Derek docisnął swoje usta do kręgów na jego karku i poczuł jak chłopak zadrżał najwyraźniej podrażniony dwudniowym już zarostem.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – szepnął Derek.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i wydawało się, że nie odpowie. Chłopak wbił się w niego mocniej, rozcierając resztki nasienia z brzucha Dereka na swoich plecach.

\- Wykąpiemy się – poinformował go Stiles.

ooo

Ostatni tydzień sierpnia należał do kategorycznie najlepszych. Stiles okazał się inteligentny i pojętny, a przede wszystkim nie wypytywał Dereka na siłę o nic. Rozmawiali o Nowym Yorku, studiach i życiu w Beacon Hills, ale nigdy o niczym szczegółowym. Stiles nie naciskał – nie żądał wyjaśnień dlaczego Derek tak nagle przeprowadził się do małej mieściny w Kalifornii. Nie próbował wypytywać o jego rodzinę czy historię, byłe związki. Czasami plotkowali o mieszkańcach Beacon, których jak się okazało wspólnie znają, ale też nigdy za bardzo się nie wgłębiali w te sprawy.

Stiles był doskonałym rozmówcą, jeśli chodziło o kwestie podstaw psychologii. Co prawda skrzywił się, gdy Derek spytał czy studiuje ten kierunek, ale natychmiast wyjaśnił, że jest po prostu zainteresowany. Derek nie naciskał - nie miał powodu, by to robić. Nie pytał dlaczego czasami Stiles przychodził do niego z opuchniętymi od płaczu oczami, ponieważ to byłoby naruszenie prywatności, na które obaj jeszcze nie byli gotowi. Obaj szanowali swoje tajemnice i chociaż nie był to najnormalniejszy początek związku, Derek zaczął zauważać, że jakaś nić się pomiędzy nimi zawiązuje. Szczególnie, gdy wstawał rano i pierwszym o czym myślał był Stiles i naczelne pytanie czy mężczyźnie uda się wcześniej zerwać z pracy.  
Beacon Hills nie zmieniło się tak bardzo jak się spodziewał. Sklepy, biblioteka czy kawiarnie nie zmieniły położenia. Podobnie jak posterunek, gdzie pracował w czasie wakacji Stiles. Gazeta wciąż była wydawana, chociaż ze sporo mniejszym nakładem – najwyraźniej wyparł ją internet i oficjalny portal , który okazał się jednym z projektów przygotowanych przez miejscową szkołę.

Derek z pewną dozą niepewności zawitał w dobrze znane mury i wciągnął do płuc głębiej powietrze, gdy zapukał w drzwi gabinetu dyrektora. Drake nie urzędował tutaj za jego kadencji i miał nadzieję, że ominęły go plotki dotyczące pożaru.

\- Proszę – odpowiedział ze środka niski głos, gdy zapukał.

Wsunął się do gabinetu, przyciskając do piersi CV, chociaż Marin twierdziła, że to tylko formalność.

\- Derek Hale – przedstawił się pospiesznie.

Mężczyzna siedzący za drewnianym biurkiem zawalonym papierami mógł mieć nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Na przestrzeni ostatnich pięciu wymieniano kadrę nauczycielską na młodszą, więc i pewnie starego Harrisa spotkała emerytura. Nic dziwnego – gdy wyjeżdżali do Nowego Yorku Harris Senior miał prawie sześćdziesiąt lat.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Marin mówiła, że przyjdzie pan dzisiaj – odparł mężczyzna wskazując mu krzesło. – Marcus Drake – przedstawił się bez wahania.

Derek uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust i przyjął oferowany uścisk dłoni.

ooo

Stiles wspaniale się rumienił. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które Derek zauważył niemal od razu. Mężczyzna potrafił być w jednej chwili bezczelny i zabawny tylko po to, żeby w sekundę później z niewiadomego powodu spuścić wzrok zawstydzony. Mówił też prawdę, gdy wspominał, że traci śmiałość wraz z ubraniami, chociaż Derek zwalił to na karb jego niezbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, którego jednak nabrał przez ten tydzień. Widzieli się kilka razy i przeważnie po krótkiej rozmowie kończyli w bardziej horyzontalnej pozycji, aczkolwiek nie zawsze całkiem nago.

Stiles był ciekawski. Zawsze starał się dotknąć Dereka gdzie tylko mógł. Językiem, dłońmi albo po prostu policzkiem, gdy leżeli wykończeni po seksie, tuląc się do siebie. Przynajmniej chłopak przestał narzekać na bałagan, którego wspólnie narobili.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie coś jeszcze z siebie wykrzesać? – zaczął się droczyć Stiles pewnego dnia i Derek nie mógł po prostu nie ugryźć go w ramię.

\- Dlaczego to zawsze ja mam odwalać całą robotę? – spytał, bo prawdę powiedziawszy mięśnie bolały go jak diabli.

Jeszcze nie znalazł siłowni, a nie był przyzwyczajony do stagnacji. Stiles zresztą żartował, że jego ciało ze stali zaczyna powoli mięknąć w dłoniach, chociaż nie wydawał się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko temu.

Stiles parsknął i przeciągnął się, a potem zsunął w dół po jego ciele, ignorując zsuwające się z niego nakrycie. Zaczął całować jego pierś, kompletnie nie interesując się sutkami i Derek wiedział, że mężczyzna czuje na języku ich pot zmieszany z nasieniem, bo jeszcze kilka minut temu doszedł na jego brzuch z nie całkiem cichym jękiem.

\- Co powiesz jutro na kolację? – spytał kładąc lepiącą się dłoń na głowie Stilesa, którego usta powoli zaczynały budzić do życia jego penis.

Mężczyzna parsknął, obejmując dłonią jego członka i spojrzał na niego z zadziornym uśmiechem. W chwilę potem, gdy naciągnął na niego prezerwatywę, wprowadził go do środka i zaczął się bezczelnie powoli poruszać, zataczając niewielkie kółka biodrami. Nawet nie próbował się wspierać na dłoniach i nie udawał, że przypadkowo wykorzystuje jego penisa jak seks-zabawkę. Stiles otwarcie pieprzył się na jego fiucie z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i przygryzionymi ustami.

Derek dziękował Bogu, że już wcześniej doszedł, bo gdyby nie to, zrobiłby to w tym momencie i tylko na ten widok. Zamiast tego próbował wypchnąć do przodu biodra, żeby jakoś odzyskać kontrolę, ale Stiles przyblokował go udami, nie pozwalając mu na zbyt wiele ruchu. Prawie udławił się własną śliną, gdy chłopak objął własnego penisa dłonią i zaczął sobie obciągać, wydając przy tym tak cholernie seksowne odgłosy, że trudno było je zignorować. Nie były to dokładnie westchnienia rozkoszy, raczej jęki osoby torturowanej, która jest prawie na granicy i do Dereka doszło, że Stiles specjalnie nie pozwala sobie dojść, czekając aż partner nadgoni jego libido. To wystarczyło, żeby Derek stwardniał jeszcze bardziej i stracił kompletnie cierpliwość. Nie całkiem pewien czy mężczyzna wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi czy zaskoczenia, rozłożył szerzej jego nogi i zaczął niekontrolowanie wbijać się w ciepłe ciało, które zesztywniało, a potem zacisnęło się na nim tak mocno, że przez chwilę myślał, że rozdzielać będzie ich straż pożarna.

Ciepłe krople nasienia wylądowały na jego brzuchu zaraz przed tym jak Stiles osunął się z powrotem na niego najwyraźniej wykończony.

\- Kolacja – zgodził się mężczyzna zanim ziewnął.

ooo

Pierwszy dzień pracy nie był najgorszy, a przynajmniej Derek próbował sobie to wmówić. Oczywiście grono nauczycielskie przyjęło go z otwartymi ramionami i dużą dozą ciekawości, bo na dobrą sprawę unikał ich wcześniej, ale Marin miała rację – nikt nie wyciągnął na pierwszy plan sprawy pożaru sprzed ośmiu lat.

Kilka osób pamiętał jak przez mgłę z wcześniejszych lat. Kate Argent zaczęła studia, gdy on był jeszcze w szkole, ale kojarzył ją z Beacon. Adrian Harris, syn byłego dyrektora wykładał chemię, a Finstock ku utrapieniu obecnych uczniów wciąż prowadził drużynę lacrosse'a.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Marin przekazała ci mniej więcej jak wygląda sytuacja u nas – zaczął Marcus, gdy usiedli przy stole podczas najdłuższej z przerw.

\- Nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu, ale zostawiła w moim gabinecie notatki i teczki, którymi powinienem zainteresować się w pierwszej kolejności – uspokoił dyrektora.

Morell organizowała dla uczniów warsztaty na temat alkoholizmu, narkotyków i homoseksualizmu. Pokusiła się nawet o zostawienie dla niego skryptów, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy nie wyobrażał sobie siebie siedzącego na sali z setką uczniów, którym prowadziłby wychowanie seksualne. Pamiętał skrępowanie Finstocka, który zajęcia potraktował jak objaśnianie strategii w lacrossie. Szczerze powiedziawszy do tej pory dziwił się, że jakimś cudem uczniom udawało się nie zajść w ciążę.

Miał właśnie zażartować, gdy w kieszeni zabuzował mu telefon.

Muszę przesunąć nasze spotkanie na jutro. Przepraszam / S.

Przewrócił oczami, gdy napotkał zaciekawiony wzrok Kate Argent i już miał mruknąć coś pod nosem, gdy drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego otwarły się z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem. Harris wparował do środka z kwaśną miną i spojrzał na Marcusa z czymś nieprzyjemnie triumfalnym we wzroku.

\- Lahey wszczął bójkę – warknął do dyrektora chemik. – Pierwszego dnia rzucił się na Whittemore'a. Czekają wszyscy trzej pod twoim gabinetem. Jeśli to się powtórzy osobiście powiadomię opiekę społeczną – dodał.

Drake zagryzł wargi w wąską kreskę, ale nie odezwał się.

\- Jestem pewna, że jest ku temu jakieś wyjaśnienie – wtrąciła się Kate.

\- Chłopak powinien od początku trafić pod opiekę kuratora – warknął Harris i kilka osób spojrzało na niego z jawną dezaprobatą.

\- Chyba mylisz go z jego ojcem – warknęła kobieta.

Chemik spojrzał na nią dziwnie i odłożył dziennik na jedną z półek.

\- Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat tobie się dziwię – stwierdził mężczyzna i Derek zorientował się, że coś mu umyka.

Kate poczerwieniała na twarzy i rzuciła okiem na Marcusa, który właśnie wychodził. Dyrektor zatrzymał się w drzwiach i głośno westchnął, zerkając najwyraźniej w stronę poczekalni do swojego gabinetu.

\- Witamy, Derek, w szkole średniej w Beacon Hills. Podeślę dzisiaj do ciebie Stilinskiego, który jest opiekunem Laheya. Przejrzyj ich teczki – rzucił jeszcze mężczyzna wychodząc.

ooo

Derek nie bardzo wiedział czy grono pedagogiczne nie robi mu kawału. Od prawie dwóch godzin wgapiał się w notatki Marin i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Sprawdził nawet na portalu informacje na temat śmierci szeryfa Stilinskiego oraz Layeha Seniora i wszystko się zgadzało.

Akta Genima Stilinskiego były obszerne. Dotychczasowa pedagog szkolna prześwietliła go na wylot, gdy przygotowywała dokumenty dla opieki społecznej. Derek początkowo sądził, że osiemnastolatek trafił do rodziny zastępczej, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie dość, że wystąpił o emancypację to do tego obecnie sam był rodziną zastępczą dla Isaaca Laheya.

Dłoń zadrżała mu, gdy po raz kolejny czytał notatki Marin i nie mógł pojąć na co tak naprawdę patrzył. Zgodnie z ustaleniami szeryf Stilinski aresztował Laheya Seniora za znęcanie nad synem. Isaac zamieszkał ze Stilinskimi, a kilka dni później Senior odebrał jednemu z posterunkowych broń i wystrzelił kilka razy w kierunku Victorii Argent, która przebywała w tym czasie na służbie. Kobietę zasłonił John Stilinski i poniósł śmierć na miejscu. Podobnie jak Lahey, którego zastrzeliła Argent dokładnie w kilka sekund później.  
Isaac trafił do rodziny zastępczej na dosłownie kilka dni, a Genim wraz z Morell i Argentami postarali się o to, żeby chłopak nie trafił do domu dziecka ani innego zakładu opiekuńczego. Młodszy o dwa lata od Stilinskiego Lahey miał jeszcze przed sobą długą drogę ku dorosłości. Obaj zresztą chodzili do jednej szkoły, co tylko utrudniało sprawę.

Do teczki Genima dołączony był plik opinii. Za jego emancypacją wstawiała się rzesza ludzi, co wcale nie dziwiło. Marin sama na marginesach dopisywała, że chłopak jak cholernie inteligentny i dojrzały. Stracił matkę bardzo wcześniej, a potem zajmował się domem, gdy ojciec pracował. Rodzina zresztą była bardzo szanowana.

Isaac z kolei był strzępkiem nerwów. Przerażonym dzieciakiem, który chodził do miejscowego szpitala na terapię. Jego akta częściowo były utajnione, ale pomiędzy wierszami łatwo było dostrzec, że ostatnie dziesięć lat z życia chłopaka było fatalne. Marin nie wspominała otwarcie o depresji, ale zostawiła podkreślone kilka razy, że ojciec Isaaca najwyraźniej nadużywał alkoholu.

Derek zamknął teczkę i potarł nagle zmęczone oczy. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad przeniesieniem do Beacon sądził raczej, że obecna szkoła niczym go nie zaskoczy. Prawie podskoczył, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie. Sprawdził godzinę i zagryzł wargę czując, że nie jest gotowy na tą rozmowę i pewnie nigdy nie będzie.

\- Proszę – powiedział głośno.

Prawie spodziewał się, że do środka wejdzie przerażony nastolatek, którego przytłoczyło życie. Zamiast jednak tego w progu stanął Stiles i ściągnął z ramienia plecak robiąc głębszy wdech z kompletnie zaskoczoną miną.

\- To będzie niezręczne – powiedział chłopak, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Stiles… - zawahał się Derek nie bardzo wiedząc co ma powiedzieć.

Mężczyzna stał przez chwilę na środku jego gabinetu, jakby nie wiedział od czego zacząć, a potem po prostu sięgnął po jedno z krzeseł.

\- Nazywam się Genim Stilinski, ale wolę, żeby mnie nazywano Stilesem i jestem tutaj w sprawie bójki, w której dzisiaj brał udział mój podopieczny Isaac Lahey – powiedział w końcu chłopak i Derek wiedział, że gapi się z szeroko otwartymi ustami, ale na dobrą sprawę wciąż był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby zareagować.

Stiles nigdy nie powiedział mu ile ma lat czy jak się nazywa, ale zachowywał się tak dorośle…

\- Porozmawiajmy najpierw o Isaacu, a potem… - dodał chłopak niepewnie i zerknął na teczki, które leżały wciąż otwarte na jego biurku.

\- Nie wiem nawet co chcesz, żebym powiedział – zaczął Derek.

Kąciki ust Stilesa drgnęły.

\- Ty jesteś tutaj pedagogiem, a ja przyszedłem tłumaczyć zachowanie mojego podopiecznego, więc to chyba ja powinienem powiedzieć, że nie wiem jak mam to wszystko wytłumaczyć – przypomniał z ironią, którą Derek dobrze znał.

Którą Derek uwielbiał jeszcze dzień temu. W obecnej sytuacji nie bardzo potrafił zrozumieć nawet jak Stiles potrafił żartować. Instynktownie zerknął na otwarte teczki i artykuły w zakładkach, a potem na Stilinskiego, który zmrużył oczy.

\- Czy pani Morell rozmawiała z tobą na temat Isaaca? – spytał Stiles i Derek pokiwał przecząco głową.

Mieli się z Marin spotkać dopiero w ten weekend, bo kobieta wciąż przebywała na wakacjach. Od następnego tygodnia otwierała też gabinet psychoterapeutyczny w Beacon.

\- Gdzie mieszkacie? – spytał Derek, bo to była pierwsze myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Stiles podwinął rękawy koszuli, więc automatycznie zerknął na nadgarstki chłopaka, żeby sprawdzić czy nie ma tam nacięć, chociaż przecież widział go jeszcze dwa dni temu nagiego. Z penisem w ustach, jeśli miał być dokładny.

\- Od twojej opinii będzie zależeć czy Isaac zostanie ze mną – zaczął Stiles, nagle unikając jego wzroku. – Pracuję na półetatu na posterunku i obaj sprzedaliśmy nasze domy, odkąd Isaac bał się mieszkać w swoim, a ja… - urwał. – Powiedzmy, że mieszkanie w moim domu stało się problematyczne odkąd na każdym kroku widziałem mojego ojca. Pani Morell powiedziała mi, że najlepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy obaj zmienili środowisko, więc zamiast wyprowadzić się z Beacon, zamieszkaliśmy u Melissy McCall. Jest pielęgniarką i mamą jednego z naszych kolegów. Mamy z Isaakiem oddzielne pokoje i płacimy za nasze utrzymanie, chociaż Melissa nie jest z tego zadowolona – ciągnął chłopak na wpół automatycznie i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie niejednokrotnie musiał to powtarzać. – Średnia Isaaca była wyższa niż w okresie, gdy mieszkał ze swoim ojcem – dodał Stiles jeszcze i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że już podążają poza protokołem, więc sięgnął po długopis i czystą kartkę, starając się zebrać w sobie.

\- Czy Isaac sprawia problemy? – spytał odnotowując datę.

Stiles przewrócił oczami i zaczął bębnić palcami o udo.

\- Isaac uderzył dzisiaj Jacksona, ponieważ Whittemore nazwał mnie ssącym fiuty pedałem – przyznał chłopak bez żenady. – Harris… Pan Harris – poprawił się przez zęby. – Nie wiedział od czego zaczęła się cała sytuacja, ale wyjaśniliśmy dyrektorowi Drake'owi o co poszło. Isaac nie zostanie zawieszony, a jego napad agresji był jednorazowy. Na całe szczęście pan Harris nie był jedyną osobą, która była świadkiem sprzeczki – dodał, wyraźnie spięty.

Derek nie był zaskoczony. Prawdę powiedziawszy Adrian już w pokoju nauczycielskim wyraźnie pokazał po której stronie stoi. Jego niechęć do Laheya była aż nazbyt widoczna i najwyraźniej obejmowała również Stilinskiego. Stiles jednak był o wiele zbyt spokojny jak na sytuację, co wcale nie wyglądało dobrze. Skrzywienie zawodowe kazało mu wynotować wszelkiego rodzaju spostrzeżenia. Nie mógł jednak zauważyć niczego niepokojącego. Stiles nie wyglądał na niewyspanego czy wytrąconego z równowagi. Spójnie formułował zdania, a przede wszystkim patrzył na niego tym swoim cholernie inteligentnym wzrokiem.

Derek przez chwilę zastanawiał się kto tu kogo obserwuje i ocenia.

Śmiesznym wydawało mu się pytanie też osiemnastolatka o to czy szesnastolatek sprawia problemy wychowawcze.

\- Czy Jackson często odnosi się do ciebie w ten sposób? – spytał zerkając na Stilesa, po którego twarzy przebiegł cień.

\- Jackson lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę. Nie sądzę, żeby za tym kryła się jakaś agresja – dodał chłopak.

\- Nie tak brzmiało pytanie – przypomniał mu Derek.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- To dopiero pierwszy dzień w szkole. W tamtym roku po prostu mnie nie lubił. Po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do mnie w ten sposób. Myślałem, że rozmawiamy o Isaacu – chłopak zmienił temat.

Derek zaplótł dłonie na piersi, nie mogąc przestać zerkać na otwarte teczki. Stiles był tutaj mniej niż dwadzieścia minut, a już dowiedział się o chłopaku więcej niż przez ostatnie półtorej tygodnia. Chociaż przynajmniej nic się nie wykluczało, a bardziej uzupełniało – i tak wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Uczono go, że każda empatia powinna mieć swoje granice, bo stawianie się całkiem w sytuacji własnych pacjentów czy podopiecznych mogło przynieść załamanie nerwowe. Chyba właśnie w tej chwili zrozumiał dlaczego, ale wcale nie zamierzał zadzwonić do swoich profesorów z podziękowaniami.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić, bo mętlik w jego głowie poszerzał się. Nie powinien wiedzieć takich rzeczy o swoim kochanku, ale jego kochanek nie powinien być też jego podopiecznym. Sam nie wiedział czy to czasem nie wbrew zasadom i układowi lekarz-pacjent, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie miał medycznego tytułu. Etyka zawodowa mogła w tej chwili iść się pieprzyć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś naszym nowym pedagogiem – podjął po chwili Stiles, najwyraźniej uznając, że skończyli temat.

\- Myślałem, że studiujesz – przyznał Derek, przecierając dłonią twarz. – Myślałem, że pomiędzy nami jest dwa, góra trzy lata różnicy – dodał, wzdychając.

Stiles patrzył wprost na niego oceniająco.

\- Jestem pełnoletni i byłem pełnoletni. Nikt też nie wie – powiadomił go chłopak. – I nikt się nie dowie – dodał całkiem poważnie.

Derek przygryzł wargę, czując się nagle naprawdę staro pomimo ośmioletniej różnicy wieku. Stiles pozostał niewzruszony z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, który nie pasował do nastolatka.

\- Nie będę mógł wam pomóc, bo już naruszyłem granicę – powiedział Derek.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Rzygamy już ludzką dobrocią – przyznał Stilinski gorzko. – Nie możemy się ruszyć, żeby ktoś nie składał mi kondolencji albo, żeby ktoś nie spoglądał krzywo na Isaaca. Beacon podzieliło się na tych, którzy uważają mnie za bohatera i Isaaca za ofiarę oraz na tych, którzy myślą, że Isaac skończy jak swój własny ojciec – dodał, odwracając nagle wzrok.

\- A prawda leży po środku? – spytał Derek, ciągnąc go za język.

Stiles wydał z siebie dość długie westchnienie i sięgnął po kartkę, na której Derek nakreślił wcześniej parę słów. Podpisał się pod datą, żeby w aktach odnotowano jego obecność i rozsiadł się z powrotem na krześle.

\- Kiedy spotkałem pierwszy raz Isaaca, miałem osiem lat. Nasze matki umierały na tym samym oddziale na dwa różne rodzaje raka. Laheyowie utrzymywali przez pewien czas z nami kontakt, ale ojciec Isaaca przestał w końcu przychodzić na kolacje i nie zapraszał nas do siebie. Isaac stawał się coraz cichszy w szkole. Nie miał nigdy widocznych siniaków, więc nikt nie mógł się do niczego przyczepić, ale tuż przed tymi wakacjami przyszedł z limem i palcami odbitymi na ramieniu – ciągnął Stiles. – Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru mój ojciec aresztował pijanego Laheya, który próbował znowu pobić Isaaca. Kilka dni później obaj nie żyli. Prawda nie leży po środku – odparł sucho. – Fakty są takie, że miałem szczęście, że mój ojciec lepiej sobie poradził ze śmiercią mojej matki – zakończył cicho.

Derek drgnął, bo Stiles patrzył na niego intensywnie, jakby spodziewał się, że Derek rzuci mu jakieś wyzwanie. On jednak po prostu nie mógł znaleźć słów.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było takie proste – powiedział w końcu, znowu przecierając twarz.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami ponownie, nie kwapiąc się, żeby podjąć ponownie temat.

\- Utożsamiasz się – dodał Derek, chcąc wyrwać z chłopaka jeszcze jakąś reakcję.

\- Z Isaakiem? A dziwisz się? – spytał retorycznie Stiles. – Melissa opiekuje się naszą trójką, ale oboje mamy szczególnie oko na Isaaca. On potrzebuje teraz poczucia bezpieczeństwa, a tego nie da mu wędrówka po rodzinach zastępczych – dodał.

\- I myślisz, że jesteś w stanie mu zastąpić ojca? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie w tym rzecz. On nie potrzebuje ojca. Kogoś kto go zrozumie, tak, opiekuna, ale…

\- Nie jesteś jego ojcem, Stiles – wtrącił Derek.

\- Wiem i cieszę się – odparł chłopak z naciskiem. – Naprawdę się cieszę – warknął.

\- Nie próbuję ci też go odebrać – dodał Derek.

\- Jesteśmy w czasie okresu próbnego – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Muszę wiedzieć czy zgłosisz dzisiejszą bójkę – dodał, nagle spuszczając wzrok. – Przysięgam, że to było jednorazowe. Isaac chodzi na spotkania terapeutyczne i możesz spytać kogokolwiek…

\- Nie o to chodzi – przerwał mu pospiesznie Derek.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Rozmawiałeś z kimś? – spytał pochylając się w stronę chłopaka, który niemal natychmiast zmarszczył brwi. – Czy rozmawiałeś z kimś po śmierci ojca? – uściślił i zobaczył zrozumienie w oczach Stilesa. – Nie chodzi tylko o Isaaca. Obaj jesteście młodzi i to jest spora odpowiedzialność. Jestem pewien, że starasz się, ale to obciążenie… - urwał, bo Stiles zaczerwienił się.

\- Isaac nie jest obciążeniem – zaprzeczył z naciskiem Stilinski. – Jak powtarzałem wielokrotnie, Melissa bardzo nam pomaga. Nie mieszkamy sami. Ja sprawdzam Isaaca, a ona trzyma pieczę nade mną – dodał. – Moje stopnie się nie zmieniły. Oceny Isaaca się nawet poprawiły, a ten jednorazowy… - zaczął od nowa mantrę, ale Derek poniósł do góry dłoń, żeby to uciąć.

\- Nie zamierzam informować opieki o tej bójce. Nie mogę wydać opinii po rozmowie z tobą i nie widząc Isaaca na oczy. Podejrzewam, że nawet po kilku spotkaniach będzie to trudne – uspokoił Stilesa.

Chłopak jednak zagryzł wargi i spuścił głowę tylko po to, żeby w chwilę potem wlepić w niego świdrujący wzrok. Wydawał się podjąć jakąś trudną decyzję, bo patrzył na niego z dziwnym zdecydowaniem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że na twoją opinię nie wpłynie to coś, co zdarzyło się między nami – odparł Stiles zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. – Ja nie… Przeważnie… - zająknął się, przełykając ślinę i spojrzał na dyplomy, które Derek zdążył powiesić w gabinecie.

\- Przeważnie nie sypiasz z nieznajomymi? – spytał usłużnie i Stiles zaczerwienił się najwyraźniej zażenowany.

Derek spiął się, gdy tylko kolejna z niezbyt przyjemnych myśli zagościła w jego umyśle. Spojrzał na Stilesa starając się przypomnieć sobie wszystko co wiedział o nastolatkach i ponownie nerwowo przetarł twarz. Ta rozmowa nie powinna odbywać się w tym gabinecie. Generalnie obaj ze Stilesem nie powinni nigdy się w nim spotkać.

\- Spotykałeś się w ogóle z kimkolwiek? – spytał Derek, starając się brzmieć odrobinę delikatniej.

Stiles zaczął stukać z powrotem palcem o udo ewidentnie skrępowany. Coś mówiło Derekowi, że odpowiedź może mu się wcale nie spodobać.

\- Pytasz czy byłeś moim pierwszym? – uściślił chłopak, znowu skupiając na nim swój wzrok.

Derek nie kwapił się nawet, żeby potwierdzić skinięciem głowy, że o to mu chodziło.

\- Czy coś zmieni odpowiedź? – spytał Stiles i Derek miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

Automatycznie na jednym z marginesów napisał, że Stilinski przechodzi kryzys zaufania. Nie musiało być to coś niebezpiecznego, ale lepiej było to wynotować już teraz. Oczywiście Stiles mógł po prostu ostrożnie podchodzić do całej sytuacji ze względu na Isaaca, ale nie znali się na tyle długo, żeby mógł to zignorować.

\- Nie wszystko musi mieć drugie dno – odparł Derek.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał Stiles, poruszając się niepewnie na krześle. – Albo kto pyta? Derek, którego poznałem w barze, w którym nie piłem alkoholu – zaznaczył niemal od razu. – Czy Derek Hale pedagog?

Stiles patrzył na niego znowu z tym czymś dziwnym we wzroku. Nie bardzo wiedział jak miałby to nawet opisać, ale na pewno niepokoiło go to instynktownie.

\- Derek pedagog nie pytałby, bo to wykracza poza jego uprawnienia – odpowiedział chłopakowi, który wcale nie wyglądał na rozluźnionego.

\- Derekowi z baru powiedziałbym, że bardzo miło spędziłem czas – zaczął Stiles, wracając do obstukiwania swojego uda. – Mógłbym też mu powiedzieć, że nigdy nie wyobraziłbym sobie lepszego pierwszego razu, więc nie powinien się tym przejmować. Jeśli oczywiście o to chodzi – dodał chłopak, nagle bardzo interesując się swoimi rękami.

Derek poczuł ciepło zbierające się w jego policzkach na samo wspomnienie ciasnego tyłka Stilesa. Jakiś tydzień temu zastanawiał się czy nie poruszyć tego tematu, ale nie chciał zawstydzać dwudziestoparolatka. Teraz żałował jak cholera, bo może przeprowadziliby tę rozmowę w trochę innych warunkach.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie jak Stilinski zachowywał się później, ale prócz zawstydzenia nie dostrzegał niczego co odstawało od normy. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby był chłopaka jedynym partnerem seksualnym ogólnie, co wcale nie polepszało ich sytuacji.

\- Powiesz coś? – poprosił Stiles, niepewnie zerkając na niego.

\- Nie wiem za bardzo co powinienem powiedzieć – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, bo od tygodnia wiedział, że jakiekolwiek zabawy z chłopakiem kończyły się fiaskiem.

Stiles nie cierpiał kombinowania, a sądząc po obecnej rozmowie szczere przedstawienie sytuacji wydawało się najrozsądniejsze.

\- Więc jesteśmy w tym samym punkcie – odparł chłopak spokojnie.

Derek kiwnął głową na wpół świadomie zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Wciąż brakowało mu czegoś w reakcji Stilesa i zaczynał dostrzegać, że chłopak nie próbował jeszcze przekonać go, że powinni zostać razem. Stilinski nie dawał ponieść się emocjom i za wszelką cenę starał się przeanalizować sytuację, żeby wybrać możliwe najsensowniejsze wyjście. Sprawa już się popieprzyła, bo Marin bezwzględnie musiała zająć się wydawaniem opinii w sprawie Isaaca. Sam był zbyt zaangażowany i jakkolwiek nie podziwiał Stilesa, nie mógł na tej podstawie decydować o życiu szesnastolatka.

\- Porozmawiam z Marin Morell, żeby dalej opiniowała wasze postępy, ale będę chciał widywać Isaaca dwa razy w tygodniu – powiedział w końcu decydując, że już i tak przetrzymał Stilesa w gabinecie ponad półtorej godziny.

Chłopak pokiwał twierdząco głową i zerknął niepewnie na zegarek, chyba samemu dopiero zauważając upływ czasu.

\- Isaac ma treningi lacrosse'a, ale powiem mu, żeby ustalił z tobą jakąś konkretną godzinę – obiecał Stiles, sięgając nagle po plecak.

Derek z przerażeniem stwierdził, że chłopak najwyraźniej zamierza wyjść z jego gabinetu, a on sam jeszcze nie był na to gotowy. Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien jeszcze powiedzieć, ale rozstanie w ten sposób wydawało mu się fatalnym pomysłem. Nie chciał zostawiać tej sprawy niezamkniętej, bo to tylko mogło obrócić się przeciwko nim. A nic, totalnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Co mówiło się nastolatkowi, którego pieprzyło się przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni w takiej sytuacji?

\- Zostańmy przyjaciółmi? – spytał Stiles ze swoim gorzkim uśmieszkiem i Derek przez chwilę przeraził się, że ostatnia myśl wyszła przez jego usta.

Stilinski jednak wyglądał tak jak zawsze, gdy żartował.

\- Porozmawiamy? – spytał Derek zamiast tego i Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślę, że to robiliśmy od ponad godziny, ale nie będę się sprzeczał o semantykę – odparł chłopak, ale odłożył plecak na podłogę koło krzesła.

Nie usiadł jednak podobnie jak Derek i obaj teraz patrzyli na siebie niepewnie. Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że jesteś ledwo pełnoletni – spytał Derek i chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Umówiliśmy się dzisiaj na kolację. Uznałem, że ciągnięcie tego w roku szkolnym będzie niemożliwe – przyznał szczerze. – Naprawdę cię lubię i nie chciałem, żebyś się wystraszył, że sypiasz z jakimś głupim dzieciakiem ze szkoły średniej, nawet jeśli faktycznie tak jest – urwał. – Chciałem, żebyś mnie poznał zanim zdecydujesz – dodał i zaczął przygryzać wargę.

\- Stiles, ale… - podjął Derek, ale głos zamarł mu w gardle, bo chłopak spojrzał na niego podejrzanie błyszczącymi oczami.

W normalnych okolicznościach, w szkolnym gabinecie, rozmawiając z uczniem o takich problemach, spodziewałby się załamania nerwowego, które skończyłoby się na płaczu, ale Stiles po prostu patrzył i chyba to było najbardziej przerażające.

\- Derek, obaj wiemy, że jeśli miałbym do wyboru ciebie albo Isaaca, wybrałbym Isaaca – zaczął chłopak. – Ale obaj też wiemy, że nie mam wyboru. Nie dajesz mi tego wyboru, ponieważ to byłoby nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony. A ty nie jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym facetem – ciągnął dalej. – Ja też nie jestem nieodpowiedzialny, ponieważ w tej chwili nie odpowiadam tylko za siebie. Dlatego sądzę, że powinniśmy w tym punkcie zakończyć naszą rozmowę, ponieważ wiem też do czego zmierzasz, a ja zamierzam ci to ułatwić – dodał biorąc głębszy wdech, a potem wyszedł z jego gabinetu niezatrzymywany.


End file.
